Tell The Truth
by ElementLegend
Summary: "Tell the truth, Mr. Phoenix Wright. You want me to leave, right?" "No, I just...never expected you to come here on your own time, at this time of night. But, I want you here. To talk. And if you want to talk, you can talk." (Slight Spoilers) Phoenix is a little distraught over Maya's kidnapping. So he tries to call Gumshoe, but calls Franziska instead. Phoenix/Franzy Platonic


_**Yes! This is my first (published) Ace Attorney fic! Takes place at the very beginning of Farewell, My Turnabout. And technically Phoenix/Franziska Platonic. Hope you enjoy!**_ **_-ElementLegend_**

* * *

Phoenix looked out of his window quietly. _Where's Maya? She was supposed to be here- Oh, right, she's been kidnapped. I still can't believe that. I never should have let her go with that bellboy, that...stranger. Even though Pearl thinks it's her fault, it's really all mine. At least Pearls is asleep now..._

What made him think that it was okay to let her leave? It was true, they were in a rush. But that was part of the reason Phoenix was in tight spots some of the time, he made split second decisions, and they made his life spiral into chaos. Today was just another example.

_Maybe talking to someone might help..._ he thought. He grabbed his phone, and started dialing what he thought was Gumshoe's number, considering that Gumshoe was really the only person he could talk to...Or not.

See, what he _thought_ was Gumshoe's number, in actuality, was Franziska Von Karma's personal number.

And she was **not** happy to hear from him.

"State your name and occupation!" Franziska yelled through the speaker, the city noise blaring with her. "I don't like being bothered at this time of night!" _Oh, right...it's 23:27 at night...wait a second...that's not Gumshoe! Then..._

"Phoenix Wright, defense a-"

"Mr. Phoenix Wright! Why are you calling me, Franziska Von Karma?! You have absolutely no reason to! Unless you want to brag about your win, of course?"

"Uhhh...I meant to call Detective Gumshoe..."

"He's not available right now, he's currently working at the crime scene."

Phoenix could barely believe the next set of words that came out of his mouth.

"In that case...do you mind if I talk to you about something that happened tonight?"

"If you mean the murder case-"

"I don't. Maya got kidnapped."

There was silence on Franziska's end of the line. There was the sound of traffic in the background. "Um, Miss Von Karma?"

"Fool," Franziska muttered. Phoenix could barely hear her over the noise.

"What do you mean?"

"How much do you have to pay to get her back?"

"I have to defend Matt Engarde and get him a full aquittal in order to get Maya back alive and well."

Silence again. Traffic couldn't be heard in the background, only footsteps. _What is she thinking about, I wonder...?_

"I'm not going to lose on purpose, Mr. Phoenix Wright."

"I didn't expect you to."

"But, I'll send out a search team-"

"If you do, Maya will die. I can't tell the police."

"Why are you telling me, of all people then? I'm your enemy, aren't I?" The footsteps had stopped.

"Because...I just need to talk to somebody about it."

At that time, a knock rang out on the door to Phoenix's office, and Phoenix opened the door.

Standing in front of him, was Franziska Von Karma, her phone next to her ear. She hung up her phone, and Phoenix hung up his phone.

"Why are you here?"

"You said you wanted to talk. Therefore, we are going to talk."

"Um...I guess that's okay..." Phoenix sighed.

"Tell the truth, Mr. Phoenix Wright. You want me to leave, right?"

"No, I just...never expected you to come here on your own time, at this time of night. But, I want you here. To talk. And if you want to talk, you can talk."

"Normally, I'd never do this. It's against my father's code of honor, it's against my code of honor."_ You have a code of honor...really? _"But I need to talk too."

"Alright then. Let's sit down."

For the rest of the night, Phoenix and Franziska just talked openly. Phoenix talked about Maya's kidnapping, Franziska talked about the previous two cases, and both talked a little about the case at hand. Franziska did whip Phoenix once or twice, but for the most part, she just listened. Their conversation lasted until 3:00 in the morning, then Franziska left.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright...Don't tell anyone I said this, but...it was nice talking to you," Franziska said.

"Likewise, Miss Von Karma. Have a great day," Phoenix responded.

"You as well, Mr. Phoenix Wright."


End file.
